Big Time Rush: Big Time Mystery Murders
by Flameheart2013
Summary: What happened? 2 weeks is all it took for him to lose his best friends and his girlfriend. Why did it happen? Read to find out. Rated M for blood description. Let me know if I should make it lower or higher.
1. Introduction

**Hello Fanfiction readers! This is Flameheart2013 aka Lexiflight4evr here. I'm making my first story, based off Big Time Rush. It's for my English project, so I won't update a lot. Considering that and marching band and all that. I will take reviews and advice, since I'm a first time writer. **

**Flameheart2013: Carlos, tell them what we practiced**

**Carlos: Flameheart2013 does not own Big Time Rush or anything mentioned in the story except for Jazzmine Hope and Uncle Carl. **

**Flameheart2013: Yayz! I wuv you! *Hugs Carlos half way to death***

**James: What about me?**

**Flameheart2013: QUIET, JAMEZ! The readers want to read**

**James: *quietly glares at her***

He kept running. He was running out of breath and out of time.

He threw the worthless red wristwatch into a puddle and ran behind a building, trying to catch his breath.

"You can't run forever, Carlos. You will end up just like your little friends." A voice growled.

Carlos remembered the bloody bodies of his murdered friends and girlfriend all too well.

He ran further until he found an abandoned tool shed, where he quietly snuck inside and heard the footsteps of his killer slowly fade away.

"What did I do?" He quietly asked himself as he fell asleep, dreaming about what happened only over the past 2 weeks.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's just an intro. Well, wish me luck!**


	2. The Man & The Wristwatch

Flameheart2013: I don't own Big Time Rush! If I did, Logan and Carlos would sooooo be a couple right now! No one under the age of 13 would even be allowed to watch Nickeloden! *extremely sugar high*

**Carlos and Logan: O_O**

**Kendall: James...did you give her back her Halloween candy, which took us 5 HOURS to hide? **

**James: *hestates* She did call me Jamez! You know I hate that name**

**Flameheart2013: *crashes from sugar high***

**Kendall: You realize she might kill you when she wakes up...right.**

**Carlos: Or shave your hair off.**

**James: NOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! *hides in a corner***

**Logan: I've gotta get new friends.**

* * *

It was a tiring day in L.A, California for the members of Big Time Rush. The 5 teenagers were finally relaxing after a 10 hour rehearsal with their producer, Gustavo Rocque.

"Gustavo is going to kill us one of these days." Kendall Knight pointed out. "Not if we kill him first." Jazzmine Mitchell, the newest member of the band, joked.

James Diamond held up a small sign saying "Don't even try it, Jazzy." The long rehearsal had caused him to his voice. "I thought rehearsal was kind of fun." Carlos Garcia said with a smile on his face.

"That's your concussion talking." Logan Mitchell pointed out before Carlos went unconscious. Eventually the teens fell asleep, completely unaware of the person watching them from the window.

* * *

"I have a visual on him. Are you sure about this, sir?" The person asked, talking into a phone. "Yes. He caused me misery, so I will cause him misery. Go through with the plan." Then, he hung up.

* * *

"SHOPPING CART SLINGSHOT!" Carlos yelled when he woke up. He saw that his friends were asleep and that it was 2:01 am.

Unable to fall asleep, he grabbed his helmet and headed to the pool. Once he arrived, he saw a person wearing a dark jacket with a hood, which was hiding his face. Carlos tapped the person's shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Car-WHOA!" The mysterious person had a scratch on his face that looked like a bear attacked him. "Are you Carlos Garcia?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" The guy pulled out a box with ared wristwatch.

"I'm supposed to give this to you." Carlos was kind of confused. The wristwatch looked just like the one he broke 2 days ago playing ice hockey.

"Umm….thanks." He said, taking the wristwatch and strapping it onto his wrist. "Hey. What's your name?" Carlos asked. "Just call me Matthew." "Ok. Thanks for the wristwatch, Matthew." Carlos said as he headed back to 2J.

Matthew called his boss. "He has the wristwatch." "Perfect. Now we wait a couple of hours for the GPS to activate. Then, I will get my revenge." He said before the call died.

* * *

GUYS! I GOT A NEW WRISTWATCH!" Carlos yelled, running into 2J. James screamed and fell off the couch. Jazzy woke up, laughing at James. Logan and Kendall rubbed their eyes.

"Carlos, its 2:30am. How in the world did you get a new wristwatch at 2 in the morning?" Kendall asked. "And why did you wake me up from my BEAUTY SLEEP?" James half asked, half yelled.

James threw a pillow a Jazzy to get her to stop laughing. She threw it back at him. "A guy in a dark jacket gave it to me. He said it was specifically for me." Carlos answered with a grin on his face.

Jazzy put her red highlighted dark brown hair into a ponytail. "If I've learned anything from watching TV, it's that you shouldn't take things from a guy in a dark jacket. Especially if he has a scar on his face." She spoke out.

"That reminds me. He did have a scar. It looked like a bear scratched the right side of his face." Carlos remembered. Logan finally spoke. "You should probably give the watch back." "Ok, but tomorrow. I'm tired." "Carlos. Today is yesterday's tomorrow." Carlos gave Logan a confused look.

"He means that today is Friday, not Thursday." James explained. "I'm surprised that you knew that, James." Jazzy told him. James rolled his eyes. "Ok. I'll give it back way later today." Carlos said before he headed to bed.

No one heard the rapid beeping from the red wristwatch. Around noon, Carlos looked for Matthew, but could not find him anywhere at the Palm Woods Hotel or Park. Matthew chuckled from behind a bush. The 16 year old Latino had absolutely no clue what was coming to him.

* * *

**Please R&R and enjoy some other BTR stories (not usually by me.) *The info below probably didn't show up on the intro***

**1. Jazzmine is my OC. I'll post her info on my page.**

**2. She is Logan's twin sister. (She was kidnapped at the age of six. In other story, "Blast From The Past")**

**3. James is Logan and Jazzy's adpoted brother. (Logan and Jazzy's parents die in a plane crash.)**

**4. Jazzy is Carlos's girlfriend.**

**5. No slash. I luv slashes, but I'm not good at them.**

**6. The boys of BTR might be out of character (OOC). Lemme kno if they are.**

**7. I want a Siearra Mist. (That was not supposed to be there.)**


	3. The Dark Red Lucky Comb

**James: *still hiding in corner in bathroom***

**Flameheart2013: Where...is...JAMES? *holding a pair of scissors in her hand***

**Logan: Just calm down. I don't think cutting James's hair off is a solution for letting you get sugar high.**

**Carlos: I kinda think it is a good solution**

**Logan: *rolls his eyes at Carlos's response***

**Kendall: *snaches the scissors from Flameheart and puts it in a high place where she can't get it.* Problem solved! James, you can get out of the bathroom.**

**James: *exits bathroom with a mirror to protect his hair...***

**Flameheart2013: I hate being short!**

**Carlos: I don't really mind. You look kinda...cute.**

**Flameheart2013: *blushes red* Logan...can you...uh...say the...ummm...disclamer please?**

**Logan: Flameheart2013 does not own Big Time Rush or a Blackberry Touch phone.**

* * *

The next day, the mysterious man got on the first plane to L.A. The only things in his hands were a small suitcase and a picture of Big Time Rush. "Carlos. You've cause me so much pain. Now, your friends will pay the price." He chuckled.

* * *

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have too_

_Till I forget about you_

"That was amazingly average." Gustavo commented. They all knew that Gustavo thought they really had talent. Of course, he wouldn't tell them.

"Ok. You have 30 minutes for lunch. So…GO!"

* * *

James was combing his hair in the bathroom again until he saw a piece of paper with his name on it.

It read "_Every model has a weakness_. _Usually diets, allergies, and even girl problems. But, your obsession with your appearance, especially your hair, is yours. Your weakness is my biggest strength. ~C. "_

_"_Carlos, is this another joke?" James said, still fumed about Carlos' disappearing cookie trick at lunch. He sprayed more "Cuda Man Spray" in his hair until he heard a door lock.

"Dude, this isn't funny." James choked out the words, his heart pounding hard. A hand covered James' mouth, causing him to drop his lucky comb.

* * *

"WHERE IS THE OTHER DOG?" Gustavo yelled, his face turning a beet red.

"He should have gotten back from the bathroom by now." Carlos said, lying on the couch in the waiting room.

"Come on. This is James, the same person who took two hours picking out a t-shirt this morning. He's probably fine." Jazzy said, not looking up from her Blackberry Touch.

"I'm going to go and check on him." Kendall said as he left the waiting room at the recording studio.

Near the bathrooms, Kendall saw a man dressed in a dark outfit running away from the restroom.

Kendall opened the door to see his worst nightmare. James was on the floor of the bathroom, dead. His small mirror was broken and covered in blood.

Kendall investigated closer to see that he had a can of his Cuda Man Spray stuffed down his throat. He felt warm blood oozing on his hand.

Kendall's eyes followed the trail of the red liquid to find James' lucky black comb stabbed into the back of his head.

Carlos and Logan walked into the bathroom, their eyes filled with grief and shock.

Jazzy, who saw the body from outside, called 911, and then started to silently cry. Logan and Jazzy had lost their new adopted brother.

* * *

Carlos had lost his fellow "Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood" and his close friend.

Kendall lost a long time friend. They've been best friends since Pre-K, 3 years before they met Carlos and Logan.

The police and paramedics showed up, along with Gustavo and Kelly, his assistant. Kelly tried to comfort Jazzy while Gustavo watched the boys in utter silence as the paramedics took James' broken body away.

"Rehearsal is cancelled for…umm…2 weeks." Gustavo muttered. Everyone left the scene of the murder quietly, except for Kendall.

He remembered that James's lightless hazel eyes were coldly looking at the small window. On that window, was an envelope labeled "K. Knight" on the front.

He opened the envelope to find a note, which he read.

"_Your friend, James, was obsessed with his appearance. His hair, clothes, tan, everything. But, you already knew that, didn't you, Kendall, ~C." _The message sent a shiver down his spine.

A photo fell out of the envelope. It was a picture of their first concert with Jazzy, which had taken place in New York City. On the back, it said "I found him." "Who is C? What does he want?"

Kendall whispered to himself as he left the bathroom, tears stinging his green eyes.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Or James's hair goes bye bye.**

**James: *somewhere in the background* NOOO!**

**Carlos: *half asleep* SHUT IT JAMES! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!**

**Flameheart2013: *giggles quielty and logs off laptop.***


	4. The Bloody Hockey Stick

**Flameheart2013: Helloz! I know it's been forever, but something just stopped me from finishing this. But, I shall finish it!**

**Big Time Rush: Happy 2011!**

**Flameheart2013: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Flameheart2013: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, that would be BEAWESOME!

* * *

Kendall was fixing his black tie before he heard Carlos's voice. "Gustavo and Kelly are here!" He yelled, a bit of melancholy in his voice. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in Minnesota for a family reunion for the next month.

Kendall sighed, looking at the now neat, but empty bed close to his. He could not believe his best friend was gone. The four teens headed to the limo.

Jazzy was wearing a black dress and a black ribbon in her hair with her orange ribbon on her wrist. Carlos and Logan were wearing black tuxedos, along with Kendall. Once in the limo, they were headed to a graveyard. Kendall was holding five dandelions in his hand. James once said they were his favorite plants because they made his wish to be famous with his friends come true.

Dark clouds started to roll in, making Kendall feel like this was a movie. He was wishing it was a movie. So it could fade to black and James would still be alive. But, he knew in his heart, this was real.

The service seemed slow and dull. Carlos didn't make a single sound. Jazzy paid attention more to the casket than the preacher, as if she had seen James move. Logan kept his head lowered, looking at his shoes. Gustavo did not yell or say anything that day. He actually looked...sad. It was only two days since they last saw James alive.

After they lowered the casket, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Kelly and Gustavo each put a dandelion on James's grave. Jazzy took the black ribbon, which James gave to her for Christmas last year, out of her hair and tied it around James's tombstone. Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Two days after James's funeral, Kendall headed to the ice rink. The coolness of the ice would always help him clear his mind.

"Who is this person, and why did he kill James? He didn't do anything wrong." Kendall thought to himself. As he made a goal, he saw a blue envelope with "Knight" on it. Kendall took the envelope and opened it.

_"Hockey stars. They learn how to take a hit. They get used to the broken arms, bloody noses, and concussions. But, there are injuries that not even the strongest, or in your case Kendall, the youngest, can survive, ~ C."_

Kendall felt his blood turn cold. "Hello, Kendall." A voice growled. Before Kendall could even utter a word, a tranquilizer gun was shot, and his world went black.

"I'm going to the ice hockey rink. The heat isn't helping, since it reminds me too much of..." Jazzy's voice trailed off. Jazzy didn't want to say James's name, it was too soon. Logan drove Jazzy and Carlos, who wanted to tag along, to the ice hockey rink.

She walked inside and smelled ice and blood and remembered that Kendall came here earlier. Logan followed her inside and noticed that part of the ice was red. He skated into the rink to find Kendall's dead body, frozen inside an ice cube.

His lucky hockey stick, which his father gave him before he died of cancer, was stabbed through his spine. A hockey skate was lodged deep into his blond hair, giving it blood red highlights. His usually bright green eyes were now soulless. Carlos walked in and froze when he saw the body. Logan called an ambulance while Jazzy watched the door, hoping the killer would reveal themselves so she could have her revenge.

None of them noticed the flash of a camera or heard the laugh that filled the locker room. When the paramedics finally managed to unfreeze Kendall, they took him to the hospital. Logan knew it was a waste of time and energy. Not one person, not even Kendall, could survive being frozen for an hour, or longer. He went to get Kendall's duffel bag from his locker when a red envelope fell out.

On the front was labeled "Mitchell." Confusion filled the young singer's mind as he opened the envelope. _"Kendall was a great kid. A natural leader. He convinced you, Carlos, and your sister, Jazzmine, to go to Los Angeles and help James live his dream by becoming a band. He always came up with the plans because you would crack under pressure. He might be missed, but what about you, Logan? Will you be missed? ~C_._" _A picture fell out of the envelope. Logan's heart almost froze when he saw the picture. It was of him, Carlos, and Jazzy when they discovered Kendall's frozen body, which was not long ago.

On the back, there was a message. "I'm closer than you think." Logan walked back to the hockey rink with Kendall's duffel bag. "He's picking us off, one by one. The only question is why?" He thought as he headed back to the car. The ride back to the Palm Woods was silent.

* * *

**Kendall: WHY'D YOU KILL ME?**

**Flameheart2013: Had to. Part if the story, duh! Besides, a lot of times it's Logan who dies second.**

**Logan: Yea...HEY!**

**Flameheart2013: Hope you enjoyed the story. Keep an eye out for Chapter 5!**

**Big Time Terror**

**Carlos: Don't worry. We'll catch him *pulls out a fishing net* tonight.**

**Logan: With a fishing net?**

**Carlos: An ecto net.**

**Logan: Fishing net.**

**Carlos: ECTO NET!**

**Logan: A-finishing net!**

**Carlos: IT'S AN ECTO NET!**

**Logan: Oh, let's go fishing with-**

**Carlos: ECTO NET!**


	5. The Book With A Beating Heart

**Jazzy: Watz up! I'm doing this in the middle of English class cause I'm...bored! **

**Carlos: *taps Jazzy's shoulder. Gives her a orange lily***

**Jazzy: *slightly blushes* Thanks.**

**Enjoy the story, and see who Mr. C's next victim shall BE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own anything besides the plot, my O/C, and my cats! If I owned Big Time Rush, Kames and Cargan would be real!**

***Flameheart2013***

* * *

Three days had passed since Kendall's funeral.

It was very similar to James's, except that Kendall was in the casket and it was his life shown as a video. Jazzy had recorded it on camera because Mrs. Knight and Katie, Kendall's mother and younger sister, were stuck in a snowstorm in Minnesota and could not make it.

Logan sat quietly in the Los Angeles library, focusing on a book called "Unsolved Murders."

He flipped through the pages, trying to find an unsolved case similar to his best friend's unplanned deaths over the last week. The police were almost no help because they found no leads or, evidence as to exactly who killed the teenage boys.

After searching through 6 chapters, he finally found a case similar, yet extremely familiar to his.

A young Hispanic girl named Carly Garcia was found dead in a skate park in New York. It was three days after she left Minnesota to attend the National Skateboarding Championship. She

was only fifteen, and she loved to skateboard. Her skateboard was stabbed into her stomach, while the wheels were taken out of the board and stuffed down her throat.

Logan's mind flashed a small memory of a certain day at 5 years old. Carly was Carlos's older sister by ten years!

A book fell out of a shelf. Logan picked up the book to find a purple envelope with a red ribbon tied to it.

He put the book back in the shelf, carefully untied the ribbon, and opened the envelope.

_"You never really wanted to be in a band. You wanted to be a doctor and save lives. But, there are some injuries so terrible, that doctors that can't even save themselves. ~C". _

Logan quickly dropped the envelope and grabbed his car keys. Suddenly, a hand slapped over his mouth. Logan dropped his car keys and tried to scream. "Hush! You shouldn't scream. This is a library. Besides, no one will hear you." A voice growled. Logan felt a sudden sharp pain and only watched as the colors of his world faded away.

Jazzmine sat under a tree at the Palm Woods Park with her orange laptop book bag next to her. She was nervous because of everything that happened and the fact that Logan was not picking up his cell phone.

Carlos walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked her. "Sure, I guess." She muttered. Carlos sat next to her and kissed her. "I know you're nervous, but Logan will be fine."

The mysterious man let out a long breath as he finally managed to stab the car keys in his victim's hand, which was now red.

He took Logan's cell phone out of his pocket and clicked on All Contacts; He strolled down until he found the name he was looking for. Jazzy D. Mitchell. The mystery man sent a text message to her and hid behind a bookshelf.

"You got a text!" Jazzy's phone rang out. Jazzmine's face brightened when she saw that the text came from her twin brother, Logan. "Lost my car keys. Can you help me find them at the library? ~Logan."

"OK, Logan needs us to help find his car keys." Jazzmine told Carlos as she picked up her book bag. "That's strange. I never think he'd lose them, especially at a library." Carlos whispered as they left the Palm Woods Park.

Half an hour later, Carlos and Jazzy finally arrived at the library to see police tapes and an ambulance. "What." She whispered. She grabbed Carlos's hand and led him to the back door, which only she and Logan knew about.

When she quietly opened the door, her heart dropped like a rock in a lake.

Logan was on the floor, blood running down from Logan's head and neck to the floor like the Amazon River. Jazzy had dropped her book bag pushed the cops away to check his pulse. Nothing. She saw his blood run from his hand onto her arm.

Carlos's father, Officer Garcia, pulled her away from her dead brother's body. Carlos stood near the door like a statue. He didn't move, blink or even breathe for a minute. He could not believe Logan was dead.

Logan had been shot, twice in the head and stabbed in the back. His neck was slit open along with his stomach. Jazzmine could see Logan's lungs and, his heart before she passed out.

* * *

**Flameheart2013: Huh? HUH? Now, KEEP THE KILLING INSTRUMENTS AWAY FROM ME!**

***everyone puts down their knifes and other things, happy and dissapointed.***

**Flameheart2013: Good. Looks like Logan was the victim. Who will be next? Who is this guy? Why can't Kurt find the perfect guy?**

**Big Time Rush: O_O**

**Flameheart: Sorry. Well, you're gonna have to wait for Chapter 6. :-D.**


	6. The Red & Orange Ribbon

**Flameheart2013: YAYZ! 2 CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!**

**Well, there's only 2 main characters left. Who do you think will die next?**

**James: I think Carlos will!**

**Carlos: Hey! *tackles James***

**Logan: *watches with a smug on his face* Should we try to stop them?**

**Kendall and Jazzy: Nah.**

**Disclaimer: I own...EVERYTHING! *police break down her laptop and hold a match to her Carlos poster***

**Police: Miss, say you don't own anything or the poster will be burned.**

**AHHHH! OK! OK! I only own the plot, my Big Time Rush posters and O/C's!**

* * *

C, as he's known in the letters, watched young Jazzy, who was still unconscious in the hospital.

He slipped an orange envelope labeled "Jazzy D. Mitchell" into her bookbag.

When she started to stir, he swiftly slipped out the window before Jazzy opened her eyes.

She noticed that she was in the hospital. Jazzy knew that Logan was always fascinated with hospitals, even though he hated going to them sometimes.

Carlos was sitting in the waiting room, tears flooding his brown eyes. He had just lost his best friend. He knew Logan and Jazzy longer than Kendall and James.

Carlos fell asleep in the hospital, but the doctors knew he was waiting for Jazzy, so they didn't wake him up.

Only two days after the accident, Jazzy was holding five lilies in a black dress. She knew that Logan was fond of lily flowers.

"Can you help me with my tie, Jazzy?" Carlos walked out his bedroom, dressed in a black tuxedo with a messed up tie around his neck. "It's trying to strangle me."

A small smile on her face, she gently put the lilies on the table and tied her boyfriend's tie with tears filling her chocolate eyes. "I can't believe my brother is really gone." She whispered, finishing his tie.

Carlos gently kissed her, knowing her heart was wrecked. She kissed him back until they heard a knock at the door. "Carlos? Jazzy?" They both knew it was Kelly.

Jazzy quickly grabbed the lilies before they left the Palm Woods.

Logan's funeral was similar to Kendall and James. His parents disowned Logan and Jazzy last year, so they were not there, which left a bigger fire in Jazzy's heart.

When the church was getting ready to bury Logan, she put one lily with an orange pedal tip in his casket, so he would always have a small piece of her.

Four days after Logan's funeral, Jazzy was at the unusually empty Palm Woods Park, pulling her small laptop out of her bookbag. She could not find her orange ribbon anywhere, so she went to the park without it. W

hen she opened her laptop, an orange envelope fell onto her lap. Curious, she opened the envelope.

_"You loved your brothers. Logan, your biological. James, your adopted. Kendall, who felt like a brother to you. They always do something to protect their "sister." But; you have no brothers left. The hockey star, doctor, and model are gone. You are all that's left to destroy Carlos's life ~C." _

A picture fell out of the envelope that made her blood freeze. It was not one, but three pictures. Each one of James, Kendall, and Logan's funerals. The back of each picture had one word, each in order of the boy's death.

"Look behind you." Jazzy closed her laptop and looked behind her. She did not see anyone, but had a strange sensation that someone was watching her.

When she turned around, she saw Mr. C. "Oh, crap."

Jazzy had whispered when she dropped her laptop. She tried to make a dash, but he grabbed her wrist. Jazzy saw her orange ribbon clutched in his right hand.

She kicked him in his balls and punched him in the face with her free hand.

In pain and anger, Mr.C pulled out his pocket knife and cut her leg open. She screamed until he strangled her with her orange ribbon. "Logan...Carlos." She managed to whisper until she stopped breathing and saw a bright white light.

Blood dripped from his knife onto her laptop like water droplets.

"It's been two hours since Jazzy went to the park. Maybe I should go check on her." Carlos thought to himself.

He got off the couch and headed to the park, where he saw a bunch of kids crowding around a tree. He saw his friend, Tyler, from the Palm Woods.

"Tyler? What's going on?" Tyler handed Carlos something that made him almost break down.

It was Jazzy's orange ribbon with blood on it.

"No...oh, no!" Carlos pushed through the crowd until he saw his girlfriend's dead body. She had bruises, probably indicating that she fought back.

He did not want to believe she was dead because she was a fighter. Camille, Logan's ex girlfriend and a sister to Jazzy, called the police, but no ambulance because everyone knew it was too late.

* * *

This was one fight Jazzmine had lost.

* * *

**Jazzy: Sheesh! Use my own ribbon 2 kill me!**

**Flameheart2013: Well, that's the only way I COULD kill you! **

**Carlos: *fast asleep with blue icing on his face***

**Logan: He _finally _got down from his sugar high!**

**Flameheart2013: Only 2 chapters left! :-D**


	7. Why It All Happened

**Flameheart: 2 chapters in 1 day! Awesome! I know it's short, but this is the last chapter of the flashback! The next chapter will have 2 parts put together!**

**Carlos: All my friends are gone! **

**Kendall, Logan, James, Jazzy: We're all right here!**

**Carlos: :-D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and O/C's. *Flameheart2013isaGleek***

* * *

Carlos did nothing but cry at Jazzmine's funeral. His friends, his girlfriend, his life was gone. This could have happened to anyone, but it happened to him.

He placed Jazzy's orange and red ribbon on her cold wrist and kissed her cheek one last time.

The next day, he headed to Rocque Records with his helmet on his head and his suitcase in his hand.

Two weeks had passed since James's death, and he was going back to Minnesota. He saw a rainbow envelope taped onto the door labeled "Carlos Roberto Garcia."

Carlos was confused because only a few people who were still alive knew his whole name. He opened the envelope and read the note inside.

"_Carlos. You ruined my life ten years ago; Fifteen years in jail for child abuse. You just could not keep your big mouth shut. I managed to escape, seeing that I killed them. Your friends, brother and girlfriend are dead now. But, I will not have my revenge until you stop breathing. Uncle Cevin."_

Carlos almost fainted. His Uncle Cevin had hurt and abused him ten years ago when his parents died. He kept it a secret from his four best friends to keep them safe, but it worried them.

One Friday afternoon, they had followed him home and saw what Uncle Cevin did to the six year old Latino.

He almost killed Carlos until Jazzy ran into the house and pinned Cevin down, throwing the knife out of his hand. He thought he was safe when James called the police and Logan checked him for serious injuries.

When Kendall's mother decided to adopt him and he became a Knight, but kept his own last name. But, now he knew he would never be safe.

"Carlos...Carlos." A deep voice whispered. Not only did Carlos realize it was almost ten at night, but that he was near an alleyway.

Carlos saw his Uncle Cevin with a knife in his hand. "Do you want to join your friends? Your brother? Your girlfriend?"

Carlos dropped his suitcase and ran for his life.

* * *

**Carlos: *freaking out***

**Jazzy: Can someone please CALM HIM DOWN!**

**Flameheart: Now you know who's been killing everyone! Will he get Carlos?**

**Logan: *injects something into Carlos's arm.***

**Carlos: *crashes/ falls asleep***

**Kendall and James: Finally!**

**Flameheart2013: Keep an eye out for the 8th and FINAL chapter!**


	8. The Twist & The End

**Flameheart2013: OMG! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! IT'S A NEW RECORD! AND, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**BTR: Yes! We're free!**

**Well, enjoy my final chapter! Lemme know what you thought of the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. But, I wish I could at least meet them!**

* * *

Carlos woke up hearing a bang. BOOM!

The door of the tool shed was busted open, showing his Uncle Cevin on the other side.

Carlos tried to run, but his uncle grabbed him. "Now, now Carlitos. Stay calm, sobrino. You will join your friends. I'm so glad that you were stupid enough to take the wristwatch."

He whispered as Cevin stabbed Carlos in his stomach.

Carlos screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

Then, Carlos heard a...bark? Uncle Cevin turned around to see a Border collie, German shepherd, Golden Retriever and an American Short-hair cat.

The Border collie had black, brown and white fur with a red front left paw, chocolate eyes and a doctor collar that said "Logan M."

He barked at the German shepherd, who had black and dirty blond fur with a dot of red on his mussel. His dark green eyes glittered in anger along with his hockey puck collar, labeled "Kendall K."

The Golden Retriever shook his brunette colored fur, perked up his red splashed ears, and then began to growl. His hazel eyes showed unforgiveness and his collar, which said "James D," glistened like a diamond.

The American Short-hair cat groomed one of her four red paws. Her right red paw had an orange ribbon tied to it and twitched her red tail tip. Her orange pelt began to stick up, as her chocolate brown eyes showed anger and she showed her collar, which said "Jazzy M" in red letters.

She yowled and the dogs attacked Uncle Cevin without mercy.

Logan snatched the knife out of Cevin's blood covered hand and continued attacking.

Kendall dug through his skin and pulled out his heart like a piece of chicken. James bit Cevin's throat until there was blood on his pelt. Then, he stood back and cleaned his pelt. Jazzy scratched his leg like a scratching post until the only thing left in its place was bones, meat and blood.

Then, Jazzy padded over to Carlos and started to purr, trying to keep him calm. "Carlos." She whispered. Carlos was confused. Animals can't talk! The three dogs also padded up to Carlos and barked. "CARLOS! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Carlos fell off of the couch onto the floor, head first. He groaned until he heard laughing. He looked up to see James, Logan, Kendall, and Jazzy, laughing their hearts out.

"You woke me up at two in the morning?" Carlos half yelled.

"We were going to finish our movie marathon, but you fell asleep about an hour ago during "Bolt." Jazzmine giggled, her brown eyes gleaming.

"I had the weirdest dream." "You want to talk about it?" Kendall asked his adopted brother.

"No, thanks. I'm going to head to the pool for a while."

"Alright, Carlos. If you're sure." James said, combing his hair. "We will be right here, watching "The Karate Kid." Logan responded, looking for the movie.

Carlos walked downstairs with his helmet still on his head. He headed to the pool deck to see a man with a black jacket with a hood hiding his face.

He started to walk away until someone called his name. "Carlos Garcia?" Carlos turned around to see the man from his dream, Michael. "Yes. That's me."

Michael opened a black box, revealing a red wristwatch similar to the one back in Apartment 2-J. "This is for you. Specially made from your Uncle Cevin."

Carlos felt a shiver down his spine at the mention of his uncle's name. "No, thanks. I have a watch already. Tell my uncle I do not need another one." Carlos walked away.

Michael called his boss. "He did not take the watch. That boy is smarter than you told me."

"Damn it! Great. Just fucking great! I will have my revenge."

"Cevin? Aren't you on a death penalty in five minutes?"

"...Oh, shit!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, the whole thing was a flashback inside a dream _inside _a dream! Confusing, huh? You were NOT expecting that! Anywho, that "dream" saved Carlos' life...sorta! **

**I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**P.s. I got an A+ on this assignment last year.**

***Flameheart2013***


End file.
